Une mort programmée !
by Lightingness
Summary: Et si Ianto démissionnait aprés la mort de Lisa/Humain 2.0 ... Et si Jack ne lui donnait pas de Retcon...
1. Chapter 1

**Une mort Programmée – Chapitre 1**

**Après la mort de Lisa… REACTION D'IANTO, REVUE ET CORRIGEE par mes soins.**

_Je tiens à préciser avant tout que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout comme certains passages qui seront tirés de la série. Cependant il s'agit d'une idée personnelle que j'ai voulu coucher sur le papier…._

_Ensuite, je suis seulement extrêmement fan de la série (je ne m'en décolle plus, que ce soit par les épisodes ou par les fanfictions, depuis plusieurs jours. Je suis en train de faire une overdose ^^), donc votre avis m'importe beaucoup mais soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas écrivain…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_** Morte… Ma Lisa… Ma Princesse… Non, je ne pouvais le concevoir ! Ce ne peut être qu'un cauchemar, pas après tout ce que l'on a traversé… Elle ne peut pas m'avoir abandonné !! **_

Ianto, toujours à genoux entre sa fiancée cybernétique et le corps de la jeune livreuse de pizza dans lequel Lisa avait transplanté son cerveau, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Toutes ses larmes refoulaient depuis l'horrible bataille de Canary Wharf…

Seul Jack l'observait froidement, la tête haute. Il savait que son geste, leur geste, était cruel mais nécessaire pour la survie de l'humanité. Et ça Ianto se devait d'en prendre conscience, coûte que coûte. Son amour était mort lors de la bataille et c'est Humain 2.0 que le jeune homme avait sauvé, refusant d'admettre l'évidence. Le Capitaine était rongé par la colère, une colère sourde qu'il mettait sur le compte de la trahison de son jeune employé mais qui pouvait cacher bien d'autres choses… L'état dans lequel cette histoire l'avait mise, toutes ces choses qu'il avait dites à Ianto, ne pouvaient être seulement dû à une trahison professionnelle.

Quant aux autres… et bien… Gwen ressentait un grand malaise, elle avait envie de prendre Ianto dans ses bras mais ne le fit pas, elle n'osa pas plus le regarder, respectant la souffrance de son ami. Owen, d'habitude si railleur avec toujours une phrase douteuse à dire, ne fit rien, baissant la tête et n'osant affronter le regard de Ianto. Toshiko, quant à elle, posa les yeux sur lui mais avait la tête semi-baissée en une position qui laissa paraître sa culpabilité.

Puis enfin, Ianto se releva et essuya ses larmes. Il regarda ses « amis » une dernière fois avant de se sauver… Il savait qu'ils s'occuperaient des dépouilles. Jamais il n'avait imaginé les conséquences que tout cela aurait… Tant de gâchis pour finalement perdre la femme qu'il a tant admiré, tant aimé. Cette femme qui l'avait fait se sentir homme, qui l'avait fait se sentir beau au travers d'un regard.

Gwen, Owen, Tosh et bien sûr Jack le regardèrent partir et d'un accord silencieux se mirent à tout « nettoyer ».

**1 journée… puis 2… puis 3…**

Elles étaient quelque peu ennuyeuses ces journées, en comparaison à celle à laquelle tous pensaient. Aucun n'en reparlera mais les non-dits commencèrent à peser sur l'équipe, s'ajoutant à la démoralisation générale. Même Jack, qui d'habitude remonté le moral des troupes en une phrase, passait son temps dans son bureau. Il se demandait, comme tout le monde, si Ianto allait être capable de comprendre leur geste, son geste.

Alors que l'équipe était réunie pour le repas, Gwen avait osé poser la question, qui les hantait, à voix haute.

- Jack, commençât-elle doucement

- Oui Gwen ? répondit Jack d'une voix très basse, semblable à un murmure, le sommeil lui manquant clairement

- J'en ai assez d'attendre, j'aimerais savoir si tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? Crois-tu qu'il va rester parmi nous ? demanda-t-elle rapidement, ayant peur de la réaction de Jack

- Je l'ignore… Non je n'ai aucune nouvelle mais nous devons lui laisser du temps, il préviendra s'il nous quitte, j'en suis intimement persuadé, il ne fuira pas.

Après cette conversation il rentra dans son bureau, le visage toujours si pâle de n'avoir pas beaucoup ni mangeait, ni dormi, depuis 3 jours… L'équipe s'inquiétait pour lui, il le savait, il le sentait mais il était incapable de mieux les rassurer, lui-même ne croyant pas en ses paroles.

Sa réponse ne tarda cependant pas à arriver. En effet, au matin du quatrième jour, alors que tous étaient arrivés, l'alarme signalant l'arrivée d'une personne dans l'enceinte de la base se fit entendre. Qui d'autre pouvait-ce être, si ce n'est Ianto ?

Tous se regardèrent, avec la même frayeur dans les yeux. Malgré ce qu'Ianto avait fait, ils le comprenaient, eux-mêmes savaient qu'ils auraient tout tenté pour la personne aimée.

Ce qu'ils craignaient, plus que le départ de leur ami, était la réaction de leur Capitaine. 3 jours à tout contenir, l'explosion était imminente, ils le savaient tous. Ianto y compris d'ailleurs mais il avait pris une décision et se devait de leur faire savoir.

En arrivant à l'intérieur de l'office et après une longue et profonde respiration, il prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Ils étaient là, tous les trois, à l'attendre. Dans leurs yeux il ne vit aucune colère. Au contraire, il y voyait de la compréhension et de la culpabilité… Alors celle-là, même si on le lui avait dit, il n'y aurait jamais cru sans le voir !

Eux qui ne s'étaient jamais intéressé à lui… du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Ils ne l'avaient jamais questionné sur sa vie, certes, mais à Torchwood il ne fait pas bon rester sur le passé, il faut aller de l'avant.

Puis il tourna son regard vers Jack, ce dernier était appuyé au chambranle de la porte de son bureau, les bras croisés, un regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer… Il eut un frisson dans le dos, pris une autre grande respiration et se dirigea enfin vers le Capitaine, sans plus un regard envers le reste de l'équipe. La nostalgie s'empara de lui en pensant au mot « Equipe » mais il ne devait rien laissé paraître.

Une fois dans le bureau de Jack, il vit ce dernier déjà installé à son bureau. Après avoir fermé la porte et vérifié qu'Owen, Gwen et Tosh vaquaient de nouveau à leurs occupations, il se plaça face au Capitaine. Une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

Voilà, il y était, il ne pouvait pas reculer. C'est vrai que le grand Jack Harkness l'intimidait depuis le premier jour. Il s'en voulait d'avoir manipulé le Capitaine mais la survie de Lisa en dépendait à cette époque… Il avait était prêt à tout et pour quel résultat ?! _** Respire Ianto, respire… reprends-toi, allez ! Un peu de courage. **_ pensa-t-il.

Ianto sorti une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit au Capitaine.

- Il s'agit de ma démission, Monsieur. Expliqua-t-il sous le regard interrogateur du Capitaine.

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant Ianto. Ce serait bête de ma part de me séparer de toi, l'effectif n'est déjà pas très grand. Déclara Jack.

- J'y ai pensé, beaucoup pensé, j'ai besoin de partir loin d'ici, besoin de refaire ma vie. Mais si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aurais une requête.

- Ianto, je t'écoute, quelle est ta requête ?

- Et bien, je sais que lorsque l'on quitte Torchwood, on doit prendre du Retcon… Mais j'aimerais me souvenir de tout. Vous comprenez, c'est à Torchwood Londres que j'ai rencontré Lisa et c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui elle est morte que je dois prendre du recul sur ma vie et la reprendre en main. Quémanda doucement Ianto, s'attendant à un refus catégorique.

Jack prit une profonde respiration. Il était touché par ce que Ianto venait de lui dire et comprenait son besoin de se souvenir des évènements, sinon tout cela n'aurait pas de sens. Il hésitait cependant, en tant que chef il se devait de respecter les règles ou il y aurait forcément jurisprudence un jour, il le savait. Il était également affecté par le départ de son jeune employé qui l'avait fait craquer rapidement par sa ténacité, par son costume, par son café… Ah son café… Il sourit, Ianto était perdu.

- Monsieur ? dit doucement Ianto, pour ne pas surprendre Jack.

- Oui Ianto… je t'avouerais que c'est une décision difficile. Tes arguments sont convaincants mais les règles sont les règles… et … (il fixa le gallois du coin de l'œil et son regard le fit fondre...) Cela risque de me causer des problèmes plus tard… mais… c'est d'accord tu peux partir.

- Merci monsieur.

- Toutefois, si j'accède à ta requête, c'est uniquement parce que je pense que ta place est ici, parmi nous. Réfléchis bien Ianto, personne ici ne jugera tes actes, ta mémoire ne sera pas effacée pour la simple et bonne raison que j'espère qu'un jour tu reviendras.

Il en voulait à Jack, même s'il avait conscience qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la haine en le regardant. Tout au long de cette conversation il avait cru devenir fou. Jack ne lui en tenait pas plus rigueur que ça ?! Etrange. C'était trop facile. Il recommença néanmoins à respirer lentement, une fois la réponse obtenue.

- Cependant, j'aimerais que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé. Dit Jack d'une voix forte.

- Monsieur, je ne préfère pas. Les évènements sont encore trop récents. Répondit Ianto, tentant de garder son calme. _** C'était bien trop facile **_

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sur des non-dits et puis je sais que tu dois me haïr, même si ma décision était légitime. Poursuivi calmement le Capitaine.

- …

- Ianto ?

- Je ne veux pas.

La colère d'Ianto commençait à monter et il fallait qu'il quitte la base rapidement s'il ne voulait pas exploser.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es tout de même servi de moi ! Tempêta Jack, sa voix montant d'un cran.

- Je suis au courant Merci ! Mais je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, je veux avancer, alors s'il vous plaît…

- Ianto, je t'en prie… le coupa Jack

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de prier quoique ce soit venant de moi. Lisa n'a cessé de le faire avant que vous l'abattiez !! Explosa soudainement Ianto.

Ca y'est, Ianto déversait sa colère… Jack était satisfait, il fallait que la bulle soit crevée avant qu'Ianto ne puisse avancer…

- Voilà on y est… tu sais que mon geste, notre geste était nécessaire mais tu ne l'acceptes pas pour autant. Fit Jack, souriant faiblement.

- Vous vous permettez de sourire ? Hurla maintenant le jeune gallois. J'avais raison de vous en mettre une et de penser que vous êtes pire que tous les monstres que l'on capture.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Cria Jack à son tour, en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

- Depuis exactement 15min, vous n'êtes plus mon patron, je vous parle comme bon me chante, comme vous le méritez ! Moi qui pendant tout ce temps culpabilisait de ce que je faisais ! Finalement je ne regrette rien, vous n'avez pas de cœur Jack Harkness, vous n'avez pas de sentiments ! Ma vie vient d'être détruite pour la seconde fois et cette fois c'est vous qui avez donné le coup de grâce. J'aurais voulu qu'elle vous tue… Le grand Capitaine Jack Harkness, tellement imbu de lui-même, tellement centré sur sa petite personne, qu'il ne se rend pas compte que les gens autour de lui éprouvent des choses que l'on appelle des sentiments ! Vous vous servez de votre équipe et puis en changé au fur et à mesure des morts ! Et vous n'en souffrez même pas une seule seconde, n'est-ce pas ? Ô grand Capitaine Jack Harkness, homme sur qui tout glisse.

Ianto avait lâché ça d'une traite, 3 jours de haine contenue ne sont jamais bons !

Gwen, Owen et Tosh avait suivi l'élévation des voix et donc une bonne partie de la conversation. Eux qui avaient peur de la réaction de leur chef, étaient sidérés. Il ne connaissait décidément pas Ianto Jones, malgré tout le temps passé avec lui. Ils se mirent à culpabiliser de plus belle de ne pas avoir été assez présent pour lui.

Jack était sidéré également. Il avait voulu qu'Ianto se libère de sa colère, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de rage. Une partie devait être là depuis la bataille de Canary Wharf mais tout de même. Ianto se trompait, le grand chef éprouvait des sentiments, depuis tellement longtemps, tant de vies vécues… Il souffrait à chaque minute mais personne ne le savait, il ne souhaitait se confier à personne, s'attacher à personne. C'est vrai qu'il avait créé un mur de béton autour de son cœur. Il regarda Ianto, désormais rouge de colère et le trouva d'autant plus attirant. _** Non mais ca ne va pas Jack !! Ressaisis-toi ! **_. Ils continuèrent de se dévisager pendant quelques secondes, puis Jack se calma.

- Nous allons faire comme-ci je n'avais rien entendu. Prends tout le temps qui te sera nécessaire et si tu souhaites un jour revenir, la porte restera ouverte, mais ne tarde pas.

- J'en doute. Adieu Capitaine Harkness, se fût un déshonneur de vous rencontrer.

Il parti sur ces mots, sans un au revoir pour ses anciens collègues, sans même se retourner. Laissant un Jack abasourdi et trois autres personnes bien malheureuses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Une mort Programmée – Chapitre 2**

Fin saison 1 – Début saison 2

Jack a disparu…

Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que l'équipe est sans nouvelles de Ianto. A chaque mission, ils y pensent. A chaque café imbuvable, ils y pensent. A chaque nettoyage après une dure mission, ils y pensent.

Le Hub ne ressemble plus à grand-chose, tout est sans-dessus dessous, c'est un vrai capharnaüm… Si Ianto voyait ça… Chaque membre de l'équipe a ce nom en tête au moins une fois par jour ! C'est terrible comme l'on se rend compte de l'importance qu'ont les gens autour de nous, seulement quand ils n'y sont plus. Les êtres humains ont la fâcheuse manie de considérer les choses comme acquises alors que la vérité est tout autre : du jour au lendemain, nous pouvons tout perdre !

Ca c'est une chose qu'Ianto avait comprise très jeune… beaucoup plus jeune que la plupart des gens. Tellement de souffrances pour en arriver là ! Comment un être aussi gentil, aussi généreux, pouvait avoir vécu et supporter tant de tourments ?! C'est la question que Jack s'est posé pour la première fois lorsqu'il a rencontré « Jones, Ianto Jones. » et qu'il a ensuite lu son dossier. Une fois accepté dans l'équipe, Ianto a fait sa place sans rien dire, sans rien demander. Aujourd'hui qu'il n'est plus là, le Capitaine a compris que ce jeune garçon était tout aussi discret et invisible que l'air, tout en étant aussi primordial… C'est peut-être pour cette raison, entre autre chose, qu'à la première occasion qui lui a été donné de partir loin, avec son docteur, il est parti, sans ne rien dire à personne.

L'équipe, désormais composée de Gwen, Owen et Tosh, tente de faire du mieux qu'elle peut. Mais en moins d'une semaine, ils comprennent qu'ils doivent faire revenir Ianto au plus vite ! Que ce soit pour l'intendance du Hub ou pour les relations avec le gouvernement, ou même encore pour les missions, leur effectif était beaucoup trop réduit, ils ont besoin de lui !

Après de longues heures de recherches infructueuses…

- Regardez, j'ai quelque chose ! cria Toshiko. Il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé une place à Londres, à l'Unit.

- Ah génial, bravo Tosh ! répondit Gwen.

- Et qu'est-ce que le « Coffee Boy » fait là-bas ?! Surenchérit Owen, avant de se faire frapper par Gwen.

- Oh et bien apparemment il travaillait aux archives comme simple employé, mais depuis un mois il a repris la place du chef des archives, après que l'ancien chef soit parti à la retraite.

- D'accord, alors il faut qu'on aille le voir et qu'on tâche de le faire revenir vers nous. Je vais aller à Londres et tenter le tout pour le tout… Conclu Gwen

- Hey, et pourquoi c'est toi qui irait ? Ronchonna Owen

- Et bien mon cher Owen, premièrement parce qu'il faut 2 personnes ici pour surveiller la faille, au cas où l'un des deux doivent partir à la chasse aux Weevils. Deuxièmement, si une telle chasse se présente, tu es le plus à même de la réussir – mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de garder la tête froide ! – et troisièmement, parce qu'il te faudrait moins de 10 secondes pour qu'Ianto se braque et on n'a pas besoin de ça ! Souviens-toi que nous avons besoin de lui ! Nous allons réparer nos erreurs… s'il n'est pas trop tard ! Finit-elle dans un murmure.

Sans laisser le temps à Owen le soin de répliquer, Gwen quitta le Hub, beaucoup de choses restant à préparer avant son départ.

Une fois à Londres, Gwen déposa ses affaires à l'hôtel et tenta se calmer sa respiration, avant sa confrontation d'avec Ianto, qui risquait d'être l'une des plus dures de toute sa vie ! Elle prit son téléphone et contacta Tosh et Owen pour leur signifier qu'elle était bien arrivée. Après 2 – 3 nouvelles recommandations de la part de ces derniers, elle raccrocha, pris son sac et alla demander un taxi.

A l'Unit, elle fut accueilli par le directeur, elle devait lui faire part des dernières avancées de Torchwood. Quelques mensonges plus tard et elle lui demanda l'autorisation d'accéder à certaines archives. Bien sûr, accéder aux archives n'avait d'autre but que celui de revoir Ianto et pouvoir lui parler, mais ça le directeur n'avait pas à le savoir.

Dans le couloir menant aux archives, son cœur eut un raté ! Devant elle, lui tournant le dos, se tenait un homme en costume qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. _** Il porte toujours aussi bien le costume à ce que je vois ! ** _Malgré elle, elle sourie. A cette vue, sa mémoire fit revenir devant elle plusieurs anecdotes : La première fois qu'elle avait bu son café, la première fois où il avait fait un thé plutôt qu'un café parce que la mission avait échouée… _** Comment vas t-il m'accueillir maintenant ? Que vais-je lui dire ? **_

Gwen fût ramenée soudainement au présent par la main d'un homme dans son dos et par une voix qui disait :

- Monsieur Jones, voici la jeune femme qui a besoin d'accéder à certaines archives. Elle nous vient de Cardiff, Torchwood Cardiff plus exactement…

A ces mots, Ianto se retourna. Son visage ne reflétait rien, comme celui de Tosh. Tout deux savaient parfaitement bien cacher leurs émotions. Ca allait être d'autant plus dur !

- Mademoiselle Cooper, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, n'ayez…

La voix se perdit dans les ténèbres, alors que Gwen et Ianto se dévisageaient.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ianto fût le premier à réagir.

- Merci Gerald, je m'occupe de cette demoiselle. Dit gentiment Ianto, le sourire aux lèvres. Suivez-moi. Repris-t-il en montrant le chemin à Gwen.

Il l'emmena dans son bureau, quelque peu petit mais très agréable. Ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau tout les deux, une fois Gwen installée dans une chaise devant Ianto. Ce dernier gardait la tête baissée, visiblement aussi mal-à-l'aise qu'elle. Cette fois ce fût elle qui brisa le silence.

- Ianto ? fit-elle doucement, de peur de le brusquer.

- Tu as besoin de consulter certaines archives ? Alors que vous avez celle qui parviens à pirater n'importe quelle sécurité, y compris celle d'Unit, en seulement quelques clics ? dit-il en souriant, en levant les yeux vers Gwen.

- A croire qu'elle n'est plus aussi douée… rit-elle. Tu n'y crois pas, hein ? reprit-elle plus doucement. Ok… je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins et nous faire perdre du temps, précieux pour tout les deux. On est dans la merde… dans une merde noire et …

- A ce point là ?!

- Oui Ianto. C'est au nom de l'équipe que je suis ici et elle n'est plus bien glorieuse… Tosh, Owen et moi pour être précise.

- Et …

- Il est parti Ian. Sans prévenir ! Un matin nous sommes arrivés au Hub et il n'y avait plus signe de vie... On a juste reçu un message le jour-même qui disait qu'il allait bien et qu'on ne devait pas s'inquiéter… oh et aussi qu'il ne reviendrait pas… et qu'il était désolé… tu parles ! Finit-elle de manière sarcastique, le ressentiment étant encore bien ancré.

- Attends Gwen, que je comprenne bien, il vous a laissé tomber ?! Le Capitaine vous a laissé seuls gérer la faille ?

- Tu as tout compris ! Et évidemment, tu n'en douteras pas, on s'en sort difficilement. Trop de chasses aux Weevils, trop d'inconnus… Sans compter qu'il faut qu'on cache ce départ, sinon l'Unit voudra prendre le contrôle et qui c'est ce qui arrivera, tu sais bien que Jack ne leur faisait pas confiance.

- En effet, personne ici n'est au courant, sinon ce serait le branle bas de combat…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, et je comprendrais que tu nous en veuilles Ian, mais on a vraiment besoin de toi, je t'en prie, faut que tu nous aides ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que le terrain ne te manque pas ? Et puis pour les relations avec le gouvernement, l'Unit, la paperasse, on a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. C'est fait pour toi ! Reviens…

- C'est tentant … Et non je ne vous en veux pas… (Il prit une grande respiration avant de poursuivre) au fond je reconnais après recul qu'il avait raison d'agir ainsi, même s'il a été cruel. Bon j'imagine que ça doit être mon destin après tout… (Rire jaune). Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour mais c'est vrai que l'équipe me manque ! Tu m'as manqué. J'accepte de revenir, mais j'ai quelques conditions à remplir avant de partir comme ça…

- Malheureusement, je ne peux t'accorder que 24h, je dois repartir demain au plus tard, je n'ai pas le choix, comme tu le sais maintenant, l'équipe est vraiment réduite ! C'est déjà super de savoir que tu reviens parmi nous… Tu nous as manqué aussi tu sais ! C'est ton départ qui nous a fait nous rendre compte de beaucoup de choses ! Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour tout…

- Ne le sois pas. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire… Je vais essayer de tout arranger avant demain, mais je ne te promets rien… Ah Trent, tu tombes bien, dit-il en se levant.

- Trent, je te présente Gwen. Gwen, je te présente Trent. Poursuivi Ianto.

- Enchanté mademoiselle.

- Moi de même, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gwen, si vous voulez. Dit-elle, en lui serrant la main.

- Alors figure-toi que Gwen est une vieille amie de Cardiff… poursuivi Ianto en souriant à pleines dents. Je vais devoir partir…

- Pourquoi faire ? répondit Trent.

- Elle a besoin de moi. Tu arriveras à t'en sortir ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends… tu n'étais pas très heureux ici.

- Bien sûr que si j'étais heureux, mais ma vie est là-bas… Peut-être que je reviendrais, je ne sais pas. On verra.

Un petit tour chez le directeur et Ianto et Gwen étaient déjà en route. _** Cardiff, me revoilà ! **_ pensa Ianto. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvait le besoin de le briser. L'équipe allait être réunie, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Gwen était aux anges.

Pendant ce temps, Owen et Tosh tenu au courant par Gwen, était en train de préparer le retour d'Ianto. Ils comptaient bien se faire pardonner et lui faire comprendre que sa place est parmi eux, à Cardiff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une mort Programmée – Chapitre 2**

Durant l'absence de Gwen, Tosh et Owen eurent très peu de choses à faire. Tout deux se posaient des tas de questions, malgré que Gwen les ai rassuré… Aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin le revoir et reformer l'équipe. Les choses, bien évidemment, seront différentes, mais avec du temps, ils réapprendront à s'apprivoiser…

L'alarme de l'entrée sonna, brisant le silence.

- Hey, nous revoilà ! Vous n'avez pas trop eu à faire durant mon absence ? Demanda Gwen, courant littéralement vers Tosh et Owen.

- Non, ça a été, on a été épargné… même pas une chasse aux Weevils… et notre revenant, il n'ose pas entrer ? Ah te voilà ! Ben entre, on n'est pas cannibales ! claironna Owen.

** Owen ne changera jamais ** pensèrent Gwen, Tosh et Ianto… ce dernier tardait à entrer, ayant peur de ce qu'il découvrirait. Son premier coup d'œil lui fit comprendre qu'il avait eu raison d'avoir peur…

- Oh mon dieu !!! Qu'avez-vous fait de la base ?! Hurla t-il, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Hey du calme Ianto, on a fait de notre mieux… seulement on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps entre les missions et le peu de repos qu'on prenait. Enfin tu vois combien on a besoin de toi.

- Ouais Gwen, vous avez besoin de moi pour le ménage ! répondit Ianto.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, écoute… oh salopard ! J'ai failli te croire ! poursuivit Gwen, quand elle vit qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il a gagné en humour notre « Coffee Boy » dit Owen en rigolant franchement.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça… rouspéta Ianto

- Bon les mecs, vous n'allez pas commencer ! Suis-moi Ianto, j'ai plein de choses à voir avec toi !

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Gwen l'emmenait déjà dans le bureau du chef… ** Que de souvenirs ici… grr… ce n'est pas le moment Ianto ! **. Il fallut près de 2heures à Gwen pour faire part à Ianto de tout ce qu'il avait manqué : les fées, Estelle, les cannibales (ces derniers donnèrent des frissons à notre gallois préféré), mais aussi le fameux collier de Tosh, Diane et les autres voyageurs du passé et enfin la « révolution » et l'ouverture de faille, qui avait bien failli causer la fin du monde et la mort définitive du Capitaine.

- Waouh… et bien dis-donc, que d'évènements.

- Ouais tu l'as dit Ianto… et c'est quelques minutes après son retour qu'il a disparu… conclua Gwen, en baissant les yeux.

- Ok et comment vous réagissez à tout ça ?

- Oh et bien Owen, assez mal… il pense que c'est de sa faute si Jack est parti… et Tosh est comme moi, très déçue, même si elle ne le dit pas.

- J'imagine, bon alors je vais commencer par vous faire un bon café ! Et ensuite je me mettrais au rangement. La faille semble calme en ce moment. Répondit gentiment Ianto.

- Merci Ianto.

Lorsque celui-ci entra dans la cuisine, il découvrit une nouvelle machine à café sur le plan de travail. Sur cette machine était accroché un ruban rouge avec une carte qui disait « Ton café nous a vraiment beaucoup manqué !... et… euh… bon d'accord, toi aussi ! ». Il ne pût s'empêcher de rire malgré lui. Leurs idioties sont vraiment une bouffée de bonheur.

- Alors, notre petit cadeau te plaît ? C'est moi qui l'aie choisi. Rigola Owen derrière lui, appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

- Oui beaucoup ! Trop aimable à toi et vraiment pas du tout intéressé… surenchérit Ianto, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Sans en avoir l'air tu avais vraiment une grande place ici et enfin… tu nous as manqué, voilà. Dit Owen avant de partir.

Ianto les fit se réunir autour d'une tasse de café et après quelques longues minutes, finit par briser le silence.

- Bon je… je ne suis pas doué pour les longs discours… alors je vais faire bref… vous m'avez manqué et je vous demande pardon pour mes erreurs !

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Ian… nous comprenons tous ta réaction. Il semblerait que tu ais appris de tes erreurs et tu auras tout le loisir de te racheter avec nous. Le coupa Gwen.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très remplis pour Ianto : rendre son hygiène d'avant à la base, cacher le départ de Jack à l'Unit, remettre de l'ordre dans les archives, ainsi que dans les dossiers de Torchwood qui cachés presque le bureau du Capitaine. Ianto ne l'avouerait jamais mais se retrouver au Hub, dans le bureau de Jack, lui rappelait tellement de sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour son patron, puis refoulés par peur. Il refusait d'oublier Lisa et se trouvait monstrueux de ressentir de telles choses… Trop obnubilé par ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Tosh derrière lui.

-Ian, tu te sens bien ? demanda Tosh, doucement, pour ne pas le surprendre

- Oh, oui ca va… merci de t'en inquiéter !

- Et bien c'est normal… seulement ça fait 30min que tu regardes dans le vide, à quoi penses-tu ? T'es pas obligé de répondre. Se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter

- A pas grand-chose en fait… juste de vieux souvenirs…

- Il nous manque à tous, Ian, c'est normal. Tu as le droit de le dire tu sais.

- Non Tosh, je n'ai pas le droit. Lisa devrait me manquer plus encore… ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ? Si je peux me permettre un conseil Ianto : vis ta vie ! Donne-toi à fond pour tout ce que tu ressens, va au bout des choses, la vie est trop courte pour ne pas faire ce que l'on veut vraiment à cause de vieux fantômes. On en a tous, ils ne doivent pas nous empêcher d'avancer et de vivre. Lisa, la vraie, la fille que tu as aimé, elle voudrait te voir heureux. On sait tous ce qui se passait entre Jack et toi, tu sais… et je ne crois pas que tu l'aies fait juste pour éviter qu'il ne te soupçonne de quoique ce soit, sans que tu ressentes quelque chose. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne.

- Tu voulais me voir à quel sujet ?

- Oh… euh… Aucun en particulier, je t'apportais juste les derniers rapports, il faut une signature et une copie pour Unit, enfin tu connais le protocole.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tendit 2 dossiers et fit demi-tour pour partir.

- Tosh ?

- Oui ? répondit-elle depuis la porte

- Merci… pour tout…

- Je t'en prie ! lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. N'hésites pas, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, ou même juste d'une oreille attentive…

- D'accord, je n'oublierais pas. Si tu veux, tu peux rentrer, il se fait tard, tu peux le dire aux autres.

C'est ce que Toshiko fit quelques minutes plus tard. Gwen et elle ne se firent pas prier. Owen, lui était en train de terminer des tests. Lorsqu'une heure plus tard il se décida à quitter la base, l'alarme retentit.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda t-il à Ianto

- Je ne sais pas trop, on dirait un poisson-lune qui se balade dans une Ferrari… étrange ! Appelle les filles, on passe les chercher et on s'occupe de cet alien.

- Bien chef ! répondit Owen avec un sourire moqueur.

Plusieurs minutes après, les garçons avaient récupérés Tosh et Gwen et la course poursuite avait commencé. Le poisson-lune prit une jeune fille en otage et alors que l'équipe intervenait, elle eut la grande surprise de voir revenir leur Capitaine.

Passé l'effet de surprise, chacun s'occupa de sa tâche et ignora royalement Jack. Owen se chargea du blessé, pendant que Gwen s'occupa de la femme et Tosh de la jeune fille. Ianto, lui, se mit à tout nettoyer. Jack resta là à les regarder faire. Durant le trajet du retour, le silence régna en maître dans l'habitacle du SUV. Personne n'osant le briser. Ianto senti plusieurs regards posés sur lui mais n'y prêta pas attention. Gwen, Owen et Tosh étaient heureux mais se demandait si Ianto n'allait pas repartir maintenant que Jack était revenu. Arrivé à la base, chacun fit son boulot, sans s'occuper davantage du Capitaine. Celui-ci fit quelques remarques, auxquelles Gwen répondit par de la colère. Ianto voyait qu'il le regardait mais l'évita soigneusement. Les quelques heures qui suivirent furent consacrés à John Hart et à la recherche de 3 bombes. Les équipes étaient les suivantes : Gwen + John ; Tosh + Ianto et Owen + Jack.

Une fois cette mission remplie, chacun rentra chez lui. Jack et Ianto se retrouvèrent seuls. Le Capitaine voulait s'entretenir avec Ianto, il le chercha avec les caméras de surveillance et le retrouva en train de nourrir les pensionnaires. En le voyant si fatigué, il se ravisa…

- Ianto, je souhaiterais te parler, tu passeras me voir demain, pour ce soir tu devrais aller te reposer. Demanda Jack.

- Je vis ici, Monsieur. Alors à moins que vous vouliez dormir, je peux nous faire du café.

- Volontiers. Répondit Jack avec un sourire.

Jack se rendit donc à son bureau, pendant qu'Ianto allait dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack leva le nez d'un rapport en entendant Ianto entrer dans le bureau. Ce dernier déposa son café devant le Capitaine et s'installa sur une chaise face à lui.

- Comment se fait-il que tu vives ici Ianto ?

- Oh… euh… et bien c'était plus pratique d'avoir quelqu'un constamment ici pour surveiller les activités de la faille… et puis je n'étais pas sûr de rester alors pourquoi prendre un appartement ?

- D'accord, je comprends. Que souhaites-tu faire maintenant ? Repartir ?

- Je… Je l'ignore, Monsieur.

- Ianto, je t'en prie, arrête avec les « Monsieur » on en est plus là depuis longtemps.

- Bien. Vous vouliez me parler d'autre chose ?

- Comment ca va Ianto ?

- Euh… ca va Monsieur.

- Mensonge et appelle-moi Jack !

- Je… Je dois vous présenter des excuses, comme je l'ai fait avec le reste de l'équipe. Et aussi… enfin… Vous avez compris en quelques minutes, ce que moi j'avais devant les yeux depuis des mois et que je refusais de voir. Ce n'est pas Lisa que j'ai sauvé ce jour-là.

- Exact, je savais que tu finirais par comprendre. M'en veux-tu encore ?

- C'est à moi que j'en voulais.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je savais que tu me mentais. J'attendais juste que tu me fasses assez confiance pour accepter la main que je te tendais. Mais tu étais trop centré sur Lisa pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour de toi. Je ne t'en veux plus Ianto. Je rajouterais même que la manière dont tu te servais de moi était loin de me déplaire… glissa Jack en souriant franchement, avec un air aguicheur.

- Je ne me suis pas servi de vous… enfin au début peut-être… mais tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était Lisa et je m'en voulais de me sentir bien alors qu'elle…

Après ces quelques phrases échangées, le silence repris sa place dans le bureau. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Ianto leva vers les yeux vers le Capitaine et ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Jack avait le regard vide… Ianto ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et cela lui fit peur.

- Et toi Jack, Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh… Et bien je suis de retour là où est ma place. J'en suis sûr maintenant. Alors ca va.

- Vous mentez aussi Monsieur.

- Ianto…

- Vous agissez en patron alors qu'à cette heure cela n'a plus lieu d'être, donc je garderais le « Monsieur » tant que vous vous conduirez comme tel, Monsieur.

- Arg. … parfait… je repense à toute cette année qui n'a pas eu lieu, c'est tout.

- Tu regrettes d'être revenu ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Alors pourquoi cela semble te faire souffrir ? Je sais très bien écouter si tu veux, je pense que ça te ferait du bien.

Et ainsi pendant presque 2h Jack lui parla de cette année qui n'a jamais eu lieu. Il avait un trop plein de sentiments à évacuer et cette année lui a fait comprendre l'importance de son équipe. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Ianto en eu mal au cœur. Il s'approcha de Jack doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et que le passé était le passé.

- Je… Je suis désolé Jack, je suis désolé.

- Mais maintenant tout ça c'est derrière toi, tu es de nouveau avec les tiens. Torchwood est une vraie famille, je l'ai compris en les retrouvant. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais tu retrouveras tes marques, on t'aidera, tu n'es pas seul. Poursuivit-il en s'accroupissant devant Jack et en essuyant ses larmes.

Ce à quoi Ianto ne s'attendait pas c'est la réaction de Jack. En effet, ce dernier posa ses yeux sur Ianto et, sans réfléchir, l'embrassa. C'était un baiser plein de tendresse, qui disait juste **« j'ai besoin de toi ». **

- Viens, tu dois te reposer, tu n'es pas surhumain. S'il y a une chose que je sais maintenant c'est que même si on laisse tout reposer sur tes épaules, tu n'es pas infaillible, tu n'es pas une force de la nature sur laquelle tout glisse.

- Je ne veux pas dormir…

- Je ne te lâcherais pas Jack. Je serais à côté de toi. Fais-moi confiance. Tu survivras à tout ça, comme toujours. Allez, suis-moi.

Jack se laissa guider dans sa petite chambre, sous son bureau. Ianto le déshabilla et l'installa dans le lit, avant de faire la même chose et de le rejoindre. Jack étant dos à lui, Ianto posa sa main sur la hanche de Jack, avant de continuer sa route sur son ventre. Il l'enlaça et Jack lui prit la main pour le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Ianto déposa un baiser dans son cou et l'incita à fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, lui promettant d'être toujours là à son réveil.

- Dors Jack, je reste là toute la nuit et jusqu'à ton réveil, je ne te lâche pas. Compte-sur moi, tout ces cauchemars sont derrière toi, endors-toi.

Ils s'endormirent tout les deux sur une dernière pensée heureuse… **Ils se sont enfin retrouvés.**


End file.
